


The one at the party

by Coffee_ndShiraz



Category: Berena - Fandom, Campwolfe - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_ndShiraz/pseuds/Coffee_ndShiraz
Summary: One shot Inspired by the friends episode "the one where nana dies twice"





	The one at the party

Serena found herself staring over in her direction, she couldn't take her eyes off the long navy dress hugging Bernie's body.  
'Just walk up to her, just go and say hi' she mutters to herself trying to build up the courage to approach her colleague.  
She took a deep breath and smoothed her hands over her black dress before taking a step forward towards the love of her life.

Bernie stood in the doorway twiddling her fingers together nervously. She'd never really been one for parties, but her mother insisted and she couldn't decline.  
She scanned the room for Serena, she hadn't had the chance to greet her yet and knowing she was in the room somewhere was the only reason she was too. 

When her eyes found what they had been seeking they were already met with Serena's gaze. Bernie smiled but Serena's eyes were now burning down the length of her body. Bernie looked down as she felt the blush creep to her cheeks, tucking her hair behind her ear she looked back up to see Serena walking towards her.  
'Shit she's coming over, you can do this Wolfe just act normal' Bernie readies herself watching as the figure gets closer.

"Bernice dear!"

Serena's approach was cut off by a woman drawing Bernie in for a hug.

"Hello Mother" Bernie returned the greeting.

"Now what did I tell you about wearing this dress, it does nothing for your figure" her mother eyed her uncomfortably.

"I like it" she sighed quietly trying not to let on that her mother's opinion hurt.

Bernies eyes darted to Serena hoping she would save her from the conversation.  
She frowned when she noticed she had diverted to the drinks table next to them.

Serena poured herself another glass of Shiraz, she was close enough to overhear the conversation between them.  
Reverting her gaze up she met Bernies eyes, they looked sad, she thought as she watched the woman old small woman pull her hair back over her ear.

"Oh darling you do need to stop tucking your hair behind your ear, it's unflattering and does nothing to shape your face"

Serena felt anger build insider her, 'how dare she, she's perfect' she muttered under her breath. It took all her strength not to march up to the rude woman and tell her what for.  
She took a deep breath and poured another glass for Bernie, thinking of a way to break the conversation up. As she turned to head towards them the woman walked away leaving Bernie leaning on the doorframe.  
'Right Campbell, it's now or never' she pep talks herself before moving closer for the second time.

Bernie watched her mother walk away, 'why do i let her words get to me so much?' She sighed knowing the answer.  
As she turned Serena was now in front of her, an outstretched hand offering a drink, 'Shiraz was it? Of course, this is Serena' she thought to herself.

Bernie took the glass brushing her fingers over Serena's briefly, it was enough to calm her nerves.  
She opened her mouth trying to encourage her words to come out but only managed a few noises that make her sound ridiculous.  
She gave her an apologetic smile and lifted the glass up to her lips taking a sip.

Just as she tried to speak again Serena stepped closer, making the air between them thin. 'Say something' she urged herself but words failed her too.

Before she could stop herself her arm reached up to bernies hair. She heard bernies breath hitch as she pushed her hair back behind her ear.  
Their eyes met and bernies were glistening ready to break at any second. 

"There," Serena breathed out letting her fingers linger on Bernies jawline.  
"Absolutely beautiful". 

Bernies smiled at the words lifting her own hand to place over Serenas, she brought it down to her lips before placing a soft kiss on her fingers.

"Hello you..." she finally managed to find her voice but it seemed Serena had lost hers.

They stood searching each other's eyes like it was the only form of communication either of them knew, and the emotion in their eyes was enough to voice the words that failed them.


End file.
